Wonder Girls
Archivo:Wonder_Girls_2DT_Wallpaper_1024x768px.jpg Wonder Girls Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. Este quinteto femenino lanzó su primer single el 13 de febrero de 2007, generando muchas expectativas en el público. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young, su actual productor, descubrió a Min Sun Ye. Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las demás cuatro miembros. Su primer single empieza con ‘Irony (Ironía)’, un tema matizado con hip hop de ritmo pegadizo y adictivo. Del mezclado del tema se encargó Brian Stanley, el mismo de ‘Run it’ de Chris Brown, (este último un joven cantante estadounidense). También incluye un tema bailable titulado “Bad Boy (Chico malo)”, una balada de estilo R&Ballad ‘Mianhan maeum/Corazón apenado’ y una versión distinta de ‘Irony’, mezclado por Tae Kwon. En septiembre de 2007 Wonder girls 'presentó su primer álbum completo denominado ‘The Wonder years’. El mismo persigue una onda ‘retro’ de los años 80’ a través de ‘Tell me (Dime), su tema principal. ‘Tell me’ es una canción pop que realiza un ‘sampling’ de ‘Two of Hearts’ de Stacey Q, y es prácticamente el que consagró a este grupo femenino como uno de los más populares de 2007. 'Regreso a Corea En mayo del 2008, en el transcurso de 5 días una foto de cada miembro, con su nueva imagen "sexy", fue puesto en libertad a partir de Ye Eun y que termina con So Hee. Después de esta vista previa de una pista del próximo single fue puesto en venta. Durante este tiempo, hubo rumores de que el miembro Hyun Ah regresaría al grupo; JYP Entertainment confirmo que ese rumor no era cierto. Su nuevo single, "So Hot", fue puesto en venta el 22 de mayo del 2008; la canción encabezó las lista musicales. Ellas comenzaron sus actuaciones de regreso el 31 de mayo de 2008 en MBC Music Core, con las canciones "So Hot" y "This Time". El pleno solo fue puesto en venta el 3 de junio del 2008, que contiene el título de pista, versión rap de "Tell Me", "This Time" y "You're Out". Debido a problemas de las cuerdas vocales, aYoo Bin le ordeno el médico no participar en ningún evento hasta finales de julio. Se anuncia que las actividades de promoción para "So Hot" terminarian a finales de julio de 2008, y que el grupo prepararia un mini-álbum, que se publicaria a finales de septiembre o principios de octubre sin fecha concreta. Integrantes Archivo:Wonder_Girls_1.png Integrantes: 'Yenny. Yubin. Sun. Sohee. Lim '''Ex-Miembros: 'Hyun A. SunMi '''SunYe thumb|left|300px *'Nombre:' Min Sun Ye 민예 *'Nombre Chino:' 閔先藝 *'Nickname:' SunYe/ Sun/ MinSun/SsONYe *'Posicion:' Lider/ Vocalista principal/1ra bailarina principal *'Compañía: 'JYP entertainment *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12 de Agosto de 1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del sur *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Idiomas:'Coreano/Ingles/Chino/Japones simplificado *'Estatura: '''1.62 m *'Peso:' 47Kg. *'Color Favorito': Azul *'Idiomas': Coreano/ Ingles/ Chino *'Aficiones:' Ver peliculas/ Escuchar musica/ Bailar *'Especialidades:' Canto/ Coreografia/ Poppin/ Coreografia/ Street *'Profecion:Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina/Actriz/Compositora '''Curiosidades: Es muy conocida por tener mucho talento tanto en el baile como en el canto. Se ha dicho que es una de las bellezas, teniendo el primer lugar en una encuesta a cirujanos 2011. Tambien es muy conocido por ser una idol mas con "La hermosa sonrisa de ojos" junto con Tiffany (Girls Generation ) y Ga In (Brown Eyed Girls ). Y posee una de las lindas sonrisas en el medio artistico. Se especula que junto con YooBin son las favoritas en Estados Unidos y junto con SoHee en Corea. Su personalidad a veces es infantil por que le gusta hacer muchas bromas pero tambien es la mas madura, al igual es muy amable y comica. "Mi madre murio cuando era pequeña a lo que mi padre no se hizo cargo de mi; mis abuelos me criaron, ellos son como mis padres" dijo Sun entre lagrimas en un programa al dia de las madres mientras el publico en silencio y algunos entre lagrimas.Su mama murio,despues su abuelo y despues su padre ahora solo su abuela queda con ella. Fue declarada una de las mejores bailarias de JYP entertainment YooBin thumb|left|300px *'Nombre: 'Kim Yoo Bin 김유빈 *'Apodo:' Yubin/ Yoobin *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''4 de Octubre de 1988 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' California - U.S.A *'Posicion:' Rapera Principal/Vocalista/Bailarina *'Compañia:' JYP entertainment *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Idiomas:' Coreano/Ingles/Chino/Japones simplificado *'Estatura: 163 cm *'''Peso: 45 cm *'Color favorito:' Rojo *'Idiomas:' Coreano/ Ingles *'Aficiones:' Escuchar musica *'Especialidades:' Canto/Rap/Baile *'Profecion':Cantante/Bailarina/Modelo Curiosidades: Se conoce por ser la mas grande del grupo. Su mejor amiga es UEE (After School). Su posicion en el grupo es el rap por que tiene una voz gruesa. Tiene tambien mucha habilidad para bailar. Junto con la lider son las favoritas en Estados Unidos. 'YeEun' thumb|left|300px *'Nombre': Park Ye Eun *'Nombre:' 박예은 (Hangul) / 朴譽恩 (Hanja) *'Nickname:' Ye Eun 예은(Yenny) *'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal/2da Bailarina Principal *'Companía: JYP entertainment *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de Mayo de 1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del sur *'Idiomas': Coreano/Chino/Japones simplificado/ Ingles *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Altura:' 1.65 m *'Peso:' 47 Kg. *'Color favorito:' Turquesa *'Idiomas': Coreano/ Ingles *'Aficiones: Cine/ Escuchar musica/ Leer/ *'''Especialidades: Canto/ Piano/ Composicion/Baile *'Profecion:' Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina/Compositora Curiosidades: Junto con la lider son las mas comicas del grupo, le gusta hacer bromas a las demas integrantes del grupo. Destaca en el grupo por tener un gran talento para bailar y cantar.Ha declarado que su chico ideal es Onew de SHINEE . Siempre habla mucho aveces ni las integrantes la pueden callar.Fue declarada una de las mejores bailarinas de JYP entertainment 'SoHee' thumb|left|300px *'Nombre:' Ahn So Hee *'Nombre:' 안소희 (Hangul) *'Nickname:' Sohee *'Posicion: '''Vocalista,3ra bailarina principal *'Compañía: JYP entertainment *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Junio de 1992 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Tipo de sangre': AB *'Idiomas:' Coreano/Chino/Japones Simplificado/Ingles *'Estatura:' 1.63 m *'Peso:' 43 Kg. *'Color Favorito:' Negro *'Idiomas: '''Coreano'/ Chino / Ingles *'''Especialidad: Canto/ Coreografía/ Poppin/ Actuar *'Aficiones': Ver películas/ Escuchar música/ Leer *'Profecion:' Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina/Actriz Curiosidades: Destaca por ser la favorita junto con la lider en Korea. Heechul de Super Junior la eligio como su chica ideal y a Thunder de MBLAQ le preguntaron con que idol queria casarse en We Got Married y eligio a SoHee. Su personalidad es muy timida, sin embargo personas del medio artistico dicen que aparenta ser una persona fria, pero las integrantes de Wonder Girls Dijieron que ella en realidad es muy amable. Destaca por bailar muy bien en el escenario.Fue declarada una de las mejores bailarinas de JYP entertainment 'HyeRim' thumb|left|300px *'Nombre': Woo Hye Rim *'Nickname:' Hye Rim 혜림/ Lim /Xiao Ping Guo *'Posición:' Vocalista/ Rapera/Bailarina *'Compañía:' JYP entertainment *'Debut': 2010 *'Fecha de Nacimiento': 01 de Septiembre de 1992 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Hong Kong - China *'Tipo de sangre':O *'Estatura:'163 *'Peso:' 47 *'Color Favorito:' Rosa *'Idiomas:' Chino/ Ingles/ Cantones/ Coreano *'Especialidad: '''baile/ rapper *'Aficiones: escribir en su diario *'''Profecion:Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina Curiosidades: Hye iba a debutar en Miss A Pero a la salida de SunMi ella fue el remplazo. Su personalidad es ser amable y timida frente a las camaras pero en realidad junto con las miembros es muy alegre. El miembro que mas le atrae de Super Junior es Kyuhyun. Destaca por bailar y cantar muy bien. Historia 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito menor, vendiendo 11.454 copias durante el 2007. Durante el resto del 2007, sin embargo, Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue apartada de las actividades del grupo durante un mes, luego de que se le diagnosticara una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio, cuando Hyun A fue retirada del grupo debido a la preocupación de sus padres por su estado de salud, en especial por una gastroenteritis crónica que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril de ese año. El 14 de septiembre del 2007, la integrantes del grupo, incluidos su manager y estilista, fueron hospitalizados con heridas menores luego de que la van en que viajaban de regreso desde Busán, después una presentación en el Institulo de Tecnología Dong-Eui, colisionara con la parte posterior de un taxi, causando la muerte del conductor de este. El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, la compañía de la banda Shinhwa, envió a su trainee Kim Yoo Bin a JYP Enterainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Hizo su debut tres días después en una presentación del grupo en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank. 'The Wonder Years y Nueva Integrante: Yubin' El primer álbum del grupo, The Wonder Years, fue lanzado la siguiente semana, el día 13 de septiembre del 2007, con Tell Me, una canción estilo disco de los años 80's, que incluía un sample de Two of Hearts de Stacie Q, como primer single. Debido a la adición de último minuto de Yoo Bin, la versión del álbum no incluye su parte, sin embargo, para las presentaciones en vivo la canción fue reversionada agregando el rap de esta. El sencillo se convirtió en todo un éxito y alcanzó el primer lugar en varios programas de televisión coreanos, así como en internet, incluyendo el KBS' Music Bank. La coreografía de la canción es simple y atractiva, haciendo que fuera imitada en varios videos circulando en internet desde países como Francia, Filipinas, y Tailandia. El baile se hizo tan popular que se conoció como el Tell Me Virus. Este gran suceso hizo que fueran reconocidas como Korea's Little Sisters. Debido al éxito de la canción, el grupo tuvo una extensa agenda promocional, la que incluyó apariciones en programas de música, variedades y otros, incluyendo diversos especiales musicales de fin de año, así como duetos con otros grupos como Big Bang. MTV realizó tres sesiones de MTV Wonder Girls, en donde se mostraba la vida de las integrantes en un reality show. A finales de 2007, en la aparición anual del simulador de baile coreano, Pump It Up su single Tell Me, fue añadido como canción estrella a la edición Pump It Up Next Xenesis (NX2) resultado de su fama en Corea, pero solo fue licenciado para su uso exclusivo en ese país. Al año siguiente, la canción fue licenciada para su distribución mundial con el videojuego y fue añadida internacionalmente a Pump It Up NX Absolute (NXA), y aprovechando la proyección internacional del juego, fue el primer contacto del grupo con los fans del simulador alrededor del mundo. Para diciembre, el grupo había comenzado la promoción de su segundo sencillo, I Babo (이 바보). No obstante, las integrantes decidieron terminar con la promoción para poder preparar sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Luego de haber visitado China durante el 2007, se había programado una nueva visita a este país en enero del 2008 para atender al Cyworld Charity Concert en Cantón, pero está finalmente debió ser cancelada por problemas de visado. En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En estas fechas ya habían terminado las actividades promocionales de su primer álbum. Para marzo del 2008 las ventas totales del álbum alcanzaban la suma de 66.409 copias 'So Hot: Un Nuevo Éxito' En Mayo, una foto de cada integrante fue lanzada durante cinco días, un día cada una, empezando con Ye Eun y terminando con So Hee, esto para dar lugar a la promoción de su nuevo sencillo So Hot, mismo que fue lanzado el 22 de mayo. El sencillo rápidamente se colocó en primer lugar en los principales charts. Presentaron la canción en el programa Music Core de MBC, junto a This Time. Posteriormente se puso a la venta el sencillo, contando con 4 tracks: So Hot, la versión con rap de Tell Me, This Time y You're Out. Debido a los problemas de las cuerdas vocales, Yubin temporalmente hacía playback durante las presentaciones en vivo. A mediados del 2008 visitaron Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. Después de la exitosa promoción de So Hot, se lanzó el video para la canción This Time, una balada. 'The Wonder Girls Years Trilogy: Internacionalización y Más Éxito' El primer álbum del grupo, The Wonder Years, fue lanzado la siguiente semana, el día 13 de septiembre del 2007, con Tell Me, una canción estilo disco de los años 80's, que incluía un sample de Two of Hearts de Stacie Q, como primer single. Debido a la adición de último minuto de Yoo Bin, la versión del álbum no incluía su parte, sin embargo, para las presentaciones en vivo la canción fue reversionada agregando el rap de esta. El disco se convirtió rápidamente en un gran éxito, alcanzandoo la cima de diversos rankings musicales de internet y programás de televisión. La sencilla coreografía fue ampliamente imitada. Para octubre, muchos videos de fans bailando la coreografía circulaban en sitios de internet, tales como YouTube y Daum, incluyendo uno de un grupo de policías, los que luego fueron invitados al programa de la SBS, Star King. Adicionalmente muchas celebridades hicieron la coreografía en fan meetings y programas de televisión. Debido al éxito de la canción, el grupo tuvo una extensa agenda promocional, la que incluyó apariciones en programas de música, variedades y otros, incluyendo diversos especiales musicales de fin de año. Para diciembre, el grupo había comenzado la promoción de su segundo sencillo, I Babo (이 바보). No obstante, las integrantes decidieron terminar con la promoción para poder preparar sus exámenes de ingreso. En febrero del 2008 ya habían terminado las actividades promocionales de su primer álbum. Para marzo del 2008 las ventas totales del álbum alcanzaban la suma de 66.409 copias. 'Internacionalización' Luego de haber visitado China durante el 2007, se había programado una nueva visita a este país en enero del 2008 para atender al Cyworld Charity Concert en Cantón, pero esta finalmente debió ser cancela por problemas de visado. A finales de 2007, en la aparición anual del simulador de baile coreano, Pump It Up su single Tell Me, fue añadido como cancion estrella a la edicion Pump It Up Next Xenesis (NX2) resultado de su fama en Corea, pero solo fue licenciado para su uso exclusivo en ese país. Al año siguente, la cancion fue licenciada para su distribucion mundial con el videojuego y fue añadida internacionalmente a Pump It Up NX Absolute (NXA), y aprovechandose la proyección internacional del juego, fue el primer contacto del grupo con los fans alrededor del mundo del simulador. En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 tienen programado visitar Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. En abril del 2009 estos ídolos del k-pop presentan la nueva versión de la canción "Now" El 1 de Julio de 2009 Los Jonas Brothers Las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira La llegada del grupo a tierras mexicanas lo hizo gracias al programa "Venga la Alegria" de la cadena televisiva "TV Azteca" en Junio del 2009 reproduciendo un video cover de su cancion "Nobody" trayendo la atencion del los mexicanos. Aunque este grupo ya era conocido por algunos seguidores. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, México como teloneras del Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 de los Jonas Brothers. 'Salida de Sun Mi' El 22 de enero del 2010, se anunció que Sun Mi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. Ella nació en Hong Kong y habla 4 idiomas: Inglés, chino, cantonés y coreano. Hye Rim fue originalmente planeada para estar en la versión china de Wonder Girls, previsto por JYP Entertainment, para promover en China, principalmente. Hye Rim se unirá al grupo en sus promociones, debutando a partir de Marzo del 2010. Mientras tanto, Sun Mi continuaría hasta Febrero apareciendo en eventos del grupo. En mayo de 2010 lanzaron el single 2 Differents Tears ''con versiones en ingles, chino y coreano, las cancion ocupo las principales listas musicales coreanas, en Estados Unidos realizaron la gira ''Wonder Girls World Tour 2010 en diferentes ciudades de los Estados Unidos, Canada y en Hawai. Con las actuaciones de apertura de 2AM y 2PM. El canal por cable coreano Mnet estreno Made In Wonder Girls un documental donde se mostraba a las chicas en su gira en los Estados Unidos junto a 2PM y 2AM. El 21 de agosto JYP Entertainment anunció mediante un comunicado de prensa la confirmación de la película “Wonder Girls at the Apollo” (Wonder Girls en el Apolo), la cual saldrá al aire el próximo año en TeenNick, y reveló detalles sobre el álbum en inglés del grupo. JYPE dijo mediante el comunicado, “JYP Entertainment y los co-productores N’credible, compañía de Nick Cannon, firmaron el acuerdo la semana pasada para transmitir “Wonder Girls en el Apollo” a través del canal para adolescentes TeenNick. La filmación comenzará en octubre con planes para transmitir el primer episodio en el primer cuarto del 2012.” Sobre el álbum en inglés de las Wonder Girls, se dijo que, “El álbum debut de las Wonder Girls en EE.UU. será la banda sonora de la película”, por lo que el álbum será lanzado a par con el primer episodio de “Wonder Girls at the Apollo”, que contará con por lo menos 6 shows en total. Programas de televicion: Wonder Girls Seasion 1 (2006) Wonder Girls Seasion 2 (2007) Wonder Girls Seasion 3 (2008) Wonder Girls Bakery (2008) Welcome to Wonderland (2009) Discografía Singles Albums PREMIOS Sunye09.jpg|SUN Yeeun08.jpg|YENY Yubin08.jpg|YOOBIN Sohee09.jpg|SOHEE Lim09.jpg|HYERIM Wonder girls.JPG|WG Wonderful.jpg|WG 07_GROUP_white-090.jpg|WG 01_GROUP_white-038.jpg|WG 20100907_wondergirls_3.jpg|WG 20100908_pucca_1.jpg|WG 101130soheeankle.jpg|WG nobodyz.jpg|WG wg_thelastgodfather_cameo_20110415-510x272.png|WG wondergirls-retro-fashion.jpg|WG Wonder-Girls1.png|WG wondergirls_nobody.jpg|WG 00.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_6-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_7-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_11-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_12-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_14-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_16-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_17-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 20090604_wondergirls_572.jpg|WG 1232581230543_1.jpg|WG galler10.jpg|WG 200807280901111002_1.jpg|WG zs.jpg|WG feb_wonder_girls2 (1).jpg|WG images (3).jpg|WG fre.jpg|WG ivy2008_group1024x768.jpg|WG ivynew_group1024x768.jpg|WG kelkelsong_31538783.jpg|WG Korean singer Min Sun Ye - Leader of Wonder Girls (143).jpg|WG korea-wonder-girls-005 (1).jpg|WG korea-wonder-girls-012.jpg|WG miss-a-wonder-girls-twitter-min-taiwan-101118.jpg|miss a y wonder girls Wondergirls-0905-71.jpg|WG Wondergirls-0905-8-small1.jpg|WG Y 2AM Wondergirls 20080206 popseoul.jpg|WG Jik.jpg|WG Wondergirls.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+Fiji+Concept+Korea+Spring+2011+PtfxjgfB5ell.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls++3.png|WG Wonder+Girls++2.png|WG Wonder+Girls.png|WG Wonder Girls Now Wonder Chefs-20081117111428.jpg|WG Wonder Girls3.jpg|WG Wonder girls legs (15).jpg|WG Wonder gilrs.jpg|WG Wgtbj1.jpg|WG offial_exrpucca_20101001-13.jpg|WG Normal wondeer-girls-1677-cf-1.jpg|WG Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg|WG wonder-girls-in-new-york.jpg|WG 1224636889857_f.jpg|WG 2008121012260410021aa3.jpg|WG 2008121020233518208_203012_0.jpg|WG back09_02_1024alt2.jpg|WG wgven10.jpg|WG Wonder Girls SoHee SunYe Yubin.jpg|WG 1-047-047377 27-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377 25-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377 15-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377 13-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG INTERVIEW_Magazine_May_2011_-_Wonder_Girls.jpg|WG photo-471.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+wondercoffee.jpg|WG....COFFE wgcosmo.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (1).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (1).png|WG Wonder+Girls (2).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (2).png|WG Wonder+Girls (3).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (3).png|WG Wonder+Girls.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+01.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+02.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+03.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+20090724_wgwallpaper_a.png|WG Wonder+Girls+00001770090010141290.gif|WG Wonder+Girls+c0617_petitcrown.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+SHP.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+Slim+Panda.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+SO+HOT.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+sohot.png|WG Wonder+Girls+WG (1).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+wg (1).png|WG Wonder+Girls+wg (2).png|WG Wonder+Girls+WG.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+wg.png|WG Wonder+Girls+wg2.png|WG Wonder+Girls+wg5.png|WG Wonder+Girls+WGgroup22.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+wgnew.png|WG Wonder+Girls+Wonder+S+Jean.png|WG 6dabeefa879455bd7acd60107ec88675-tb_200.jpg|WG 17ca6caa38e6667519090e7ef47e5d58-tb_200.jpg|WG soheeyennycosmo.jpg|SOHEE Y YENY 318f47d05c4e739fcaf0adeef3f5528e-tb_200.jpg|WG 6ffff.jpg|YOOBIN 110822-wonder-girls-compolitan-sept.jpg|WG 110822-wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-sept-3.jpg|WG 110822-wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-sept-4.jpg|WG b7b549bbc4c841247eaa920b54250a9b-tb_200.jpg|WG c434d4fbec8a61b12cab4905a955b886-tb_200.jpg|WG d40641b3d2cb6c5d7c7908597f83744d-tb_200.jpg|WG eb3c008391d3820ce16115f6a71bf38e-tb_200.jpg|WG fe9f859788b395c3a4120c3ab6c4fec1-tb_200.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+Anna+Sui+Front+Row+Spring+2011+oMMrjN37oekl.jpg|WG wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-scans.jpg|WG wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-scans-2.jpg|WG cbea38a128b836b6b1f9f29118d30afd-tb_200.jpg|WG htm_20110409121015c000c010-0011.jpg|WG 20080724141526965h41445gz6.jpg|WG 16521272116758.jpg|WG 1206365705_크기변환_사본 - IMGN0434.jpg|WG 15224_22052_3616.jpg|WG Wonder Girls Tell Me.jpg|WG fvg.jpg|WG peripera-wonder-girls.jpg|wg korea-wonder-girls-038.jpg|WG 10_1280.jpg|WG wondergirlss.jpg|WG wondeOLKJU.jpg|WG IOLP.jpg|WG offial_exrpucca_20101001-5.jpg|SoHee offial_exrpucca_20101001-39.jpg|SunYe 20100908_pucca_2.jpg|SunYe soheecosmo.jpg|SOHEE Pucca-5.jpg|Yenny wg_exrpucca-7-400x600.jpg|Yubin 5ffff.jpg|SUN 1ffff.jpg|YOOBIN 2ffff (1).jpg|SUN 4ffff.jpg|YOOBIN 3ffff.jpg|SUN yubincosmo.jpg|SUN offial_exrpucca_20101001-18.jpg|Lim offial_exrpucca_20101001-38.jpg|Lim 110822-wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-sept-6.jpg|SUN Qjwhb.jpg|Yenny yubin-exr-loves-pucca-100913.jpg|Yubin 00e6a47248e186ad02426dddf885f086-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 4aad806b39105500317a4b7d1f01493a-tb_200.jpg|YENY 5eeb9959def67e07e727ed7dd52c2180-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 6cea47fcc7ec3e3bd0b79760c7e9669d-tb_200.jpg|YENY 6dab956060569a9d1b5048fb2c1662bd-tb_200.jpg|YENY 9a3be6d40251ef114838b05e68d5706f-tb_200.jpg|HYE RIM 9ecb0eec9dc0cdcc95aa540ad069fb2b-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 34c2fd74c6fcf67c7261fdff9d0be23d-tb_200.jpg|HYE RIM 42c3cfa993efe86d6f309b4bfb8b6d1c-tb_200.jpg|YENY 81c6acb2523623ff5808b0a2301ef445-tb_200.jpg|YENY 104bbbb8286353d21f0523f803133d44-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN 396ae345302a8fced1a8dd836360f601-tb_200.jpg|YU BIN 613a675b04664ad119e953cba057542b-tb_200.jpg|YU BIN 642bb23e669844e66344f1aebc76cc35-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 686fc38ab72a5b5cf67f240c2293c468-tb_200.jpg|SUN 20100907_wondergirls_1.jpg|SoHee 3846c485424c08d6a935c703a00f8e5f-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 8082cd5b73fb34094d2bb8be59dd1838-tb_200.jpg|SUN 9865e7619be35d41c85743f83e70f281-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 038773fadea70bdc4e6212acb1a1956c-tb_200.jpg|YENY 768982585a07fb16690a682a1929b945-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN a4e7e3efa93234a35a428953217422b6-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE a9d16e3ea44526507b4442d0462e1632-tb_200.jpg|MIMI accf3f8fcc1c5e3d27b728efe96c4591-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN b2db845a42623a9c4e1e958a5cdb3f23-tb_200.jpg|SUN b84ada1d2075bca41b86f1fe874be00f-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN bcb98e9a5f6c9d6094447497a42bb1ef-tb_200.jpg|SUN bdcf2f4fab01f46137c8f4008f4b7122-tb_200.jpg|SO HE d9c88c4f3bbdf6701e709c5f92537226-tb_200.jpg|SUN d37af6e4fdebf4df45e07087dc8569a3-tb_200.jpg|HYE RIM d84ee59c8038d2ddd9aec87d531f2252-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN dfe565952838d05ebadf5b9a7c671fd7-tb_200.jpg|SUN e06e69b00947b4db47d71d6ab32bc43a-tb_200.jpg|SUN e13d5f32ed19bdccca950b697eeddf41-tb_200.jpg|YENY e84ec6b5f97ea86d29dea6e4c1c30301-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN Wonder girls - seonye.jpg|SUN Wonder girls - sohee.jpg|SO HEE Wonder girls - sunmi (1).jpg|MIMI Wonder girls - yeeun.jpg|YENY Wonder girls - yoobin.jpg|YOO BIN 2ye.jpg|SUN Y YENY 9_1280.jpg|YENY Y MIMI 11_1280.jpg|SO HEE Y SUN 12_1280.jpg|YOO BIN 5218vu2.jpg|YOO BIN 5219rl2.jpg|SUN 5220ji3.jpg|YENY 5221nu8.jpg|MIMI 5222lm6.jpg|SO HEE IOJ.jpg|WG ironyx.jpg|WG nobody1.png|WG nobody2j.jpg|WG tellme1.jpg|wg wg_tour_wa_02.jpg|wg wg_tour_wa_03.jpg|YENY wg_tour_wa_04.jpg|SO HEE Wonder-Girls-at-2008-Dream-Concert-2.jpg|WG Galería De Fotos Videografia | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} ﻿thumb|left|290px|Wonder Girls - Ironythumb|right|290px|Wonder Girls - Tell me thumb|left|290px|Wonder Girls - So Hot thumb|right|290px|Wonder Girls - Nobody thumb|left|290px|Wonder Girls - 2 Differents Tears Enlaces *﻿Pagina Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Wonder Girls - Wikipedia *Twitter Oficial - Sun Yen *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop